Take a Chance!
by hopelina
Summary: What problems are there, really, with two people loving each other, whoever those two people may be? Conrad/Wolfram; Yuuri/Murata
1. The Predicament

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I'm making no profit off of this except the joy of making it and sharing it. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think in a review!**

**Conrad's POV**

"Hey, Conrad, I need some advice," Yuuri confronts me.

"I'd be happy to give it to you," I reply.

"Okay, so, umm…" he begins. "I've lived my whole life thinking it was, I don't know, _wrong_ to like someone of your own gender. I've never had anything against people who were gay, but suddenly I'm faced with a predicament… There's this guy who confessed to me, and I think I like him back. The problem is, I don't think I feel comfortable with his gender." Yuuri blushes. "If I accept him as mine and it comes to the point where I'm face to face with his gender… It's not like I wouldn't find him attractive, because I already do, but how would I be able to accept myself, having lived my whole life being told that it was wrong?"

His story matches my own current predicament, quite well. "I understand what you're going through quite well. I happen to find myself in a similar situation, only mine's less fortunate in more ways then one." I just hope we aren't talking about the same person. "Since you know he likes you back, and you already accept other people like you. If you think it's worth it, the next step is to take a chance. Just look at yourself like you look at others. If you're comfortable with other people being homosexual, why not accept yourself as one? The only reason people discouraged it in the first place is because of religion and reproducing purposes. If you don't care about either of those, then shouldn't it be okay?"

Yuuri smiled shyly and hugged me. "Thanks, Conrad. I knew I could count on you for advice."

"So who is it that confessed to you?" I wonder.

The king releases me and blushes. "It's Murata." He pauses and looks me in the eye. "So, you said something about being in a similar situation? Tell me about it."

I shake my head. "My situation is… complicated."

"Well, you helped me, so I want to help you. Is it someone you like?" he pushes.

I sigh. He's so persistent. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Yuuri nods and crosses his heart.

"On Earth, gays aren't accepted by most. It's different in Shin Makoto, most of us are fine with homosexuality. But there's something involving romance that we don't accept. That's why I said our situation was similar. I'm plagued with a love for someone that's unacceptable, even in Shin Makoto."

"And what kind of love is that?" Yuuri queries.

Why did I have to tell him as much as I have? Now I have to tell him everything, there's no way out of this. "The one I love is of my own blood. It's… your fiancé," I admit, unable to say his actual name. It feels so weird finally saying it after all these years of knowing and denying it.

Rather than surprised, Yuuri almost seems relieved. "So why don't you use your own advice and take a chance? What's so bad about liking your half-brother, anyway? I think incest is looked down on because of genetic mutations in children, which you guys can't even have. If you love him then you love him; accept it. Personally, I accept you no matter what."

I give it some thought. What problems are there, really, with two people loving each other, whoever those two people may be?

"By the way, I'd be kind of relieved if you and Wolf ended up together, since I'm breaking off the engagement. This could be your perfect opportunity to win his heart, actually. Just be his consolation once I break it off."

My heart warms with hope. "Thank you for the suggestion. However… I'm not sure I have the courage to confess to him, just yet. I wouldn't even know the time or place."

"Just leave it to me," the maoh grins. "Alright, it's time for Love Doctor Yuuri!"

"What's your plan?"

"Well, let's see, we have to get you two alone somewhere. Ah! How about a camping trip? With you two alone in one tent, you can talk about it when it's too cold for either of you to leave the tent. Then, you guys will be forced to talk it out instead of running away. You better go all out, Conrad, this is your chance!"

**So, what do you think so far? There will only be one other chapter, one with a juicy lemon in it. Now it's your decision as a reviewer if you want it to be in Conrad's POV or Wolfram's. I won't start writing until I get at least one opinion, so review please!**


	2. The Camping Trip

**WARNING: Yaoi, incest, lemon**

**Thank you so much, Logix and Dreamer85129 for the reviews! Thank you just as much, Neko249 and Icbeastly, for the follows and favourite!**

**This chapter is in third person. Enjoy!**

Yuuri, Murata, Wolfram and Conrad ride into the woods on horseback, looking for a good place to camp.

"Why are we doing this for 'fun'?" Wolfram complains. "It's nothing we haven't done before, and when we have done it we did it because we had to. Camping shouldn't be for sport."

"Camping is fun when you make it," Yuuri declares. "I even brought sausages from Earth that we can roast over a camp fire!"

The blond rolls his eyes. "A fire we have to make manually because we're on human lands."

"It adds to the sport of it," the maoh explains. _Was that the true reason or did he just want to prevent Wolfram from controlling fire?_Conrad wonders.

Once they find a good opening, they set up camp and start a campfire. It's sunset, by the time they all settle down around the fire and toast wieners.

Yuuri's been the person to keep conversation going between the four of them. Wolfram doesn't want to be there, Murata still hasn't gotten a reply to his confession to Yuuri, and Conrad still doesn't know if or how he's going to earn Wolfram's heart. The brunet stares into the fire as His Majesty tells them all a "scary" story.

As he goes on about how there was a ghostly howl in the main character's house, Murata slyly grabs the maoh's arm in mock fear. Wolfram blows up at this.

"You cheater!"

Yuuri takes a bites his lip. "I have something to say," he announces, disregarding the fact that he was in the middle of telling a ghost story. He turns his gaze to the forest floor. "I'm breaking off our engagement."

Murata's expression brightens, though confused. Wolfram steps back in surprise, but then lowers his head to look  
Yuuri straight in the eye with a scowl. "What did you say?" he growls. "I won't allow it!"

The king returns eye contact with a serious look in his eyes. "I'm in love with Murata. I want to be with him."

Murata blushes, astonished, but Conrad's busy watching the blond intently as all of this happens. It breaks his heart to see Wolfram's facial reaction to the maoh's words. He's hurt.

Wolfram screams, "How long have you two been together, you cheater?"

"We aren't yet, that's why I-"

Murata cuts Yuuri off, "We got together, just now, after he broke off your engagement. It's official. Take it like a man."

Wolfram clenches his teeth. "Fine!" he barks, pivoting on his feet to face his tent. Only Conrad can see a single tear on Wolfram's cheek. His heart clenches. He gets up and walks into the tent behind his desired.

Yuuri stares at the forest floor with guilt.

"Shibuya…" Murata grabs his attention, and two pairs of dark eyes lock gazes. Yuuri's guilt melts into passion.

Yuuri shakes his head. "Call me Yuuri," the king mumbles, his voice soft as silk.

Murata blushes as his lover's name rolled off his tongue. "Yuuri."

"That's it," he mutters, his eyes closing.

Murata and Yuuri share their first kiss.

* * *

Wolfram sits in the corner of the tent, huddled up in a blanket. His older brother approaches him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," he blurts out, trying not to cry. To his frustration, tears fall down his cheeks anyway.

Conrad offers him a comforting gaze. "You don't seem like it..."

Wolfram forces a brave stature. "I only accepted his proposal in the first place as a matter of pride."

The brunet wipes his tears with his thumb. "Then it's time to cheer up," he encourages with a soft smile.

The blond pushes away the hand that wiped his tears. "Why are you acting like this towards me?"

"What do you mean?" Conrad queries.

"You're too gentle," the younger prince explains. "Even your voice."

"Am I not allowed to be gentle with my younger brother?"

"Not _this _gentle - especially when I'm always pushing you away for being half-human. What do I matter to you, anyway?"

Bravely, Conrad leans forward and kisses his younger brother's forehead. "A lot," he admits without letting Wolfram see his face. Even though he's acting brave, Conrad has never been this nervous.

Wolfram's cheeks flare up. "Whatever, well I'm going to sleep." The blond lays down on the ground and curls up into a ball.

Unwilling to give up, Conrad takes out his own blanket and lays it down by Wolfram. He rests his body behind his little brother and moves his arm around the younger man's waist.

Wolfram flings into a sitting position, escaping Conrad's grasp. "What are you doing?" Wolfram exclaims.

Conrad takes a deep breath. "You were shivering."

Wolfram is happy it's dark, because his face is burning. "Stop it! Whatever you're doing, it's not normal!"

Conrad touches Wolfram's face. His stomach twists when he feels the heat on his fingers. _Is he angry or is he embarrassed?_ "Am I normal?"

"What's up with you?" Wolfram questions, fear in his voice. _You're not making sense!_

The brunet wants to kiss him, so it will all make sense to him. But, knowing he would be pushed away and that Wolfram probably doesn't want to be kissed by his brother, he does the only other thing he can think of. He slaps the blond across the left cheek.

"Eh?!" Wolfram scoots backwards and leans his back against the wall of the tent. He touches his cheek. _Conrad just…_

"I'm… in love with you," Conrad forces out.

"But... you're my brother." Wolfram softly mutters in disbelief.

"I never said it was rewarding," Conrad points out.

For a while, there's a silence. Conrad stares at his little brother with serious yet terrified eyes and Wolfram looks back in awe.

Wolfram never would have dreamed he'd be in this situation. He doesn't know what to do, especially because he doesn't feel opposed to the idea of being with Conrad. He pictures himself with Gwendal and nearly chokes. Now way, but this... might be okay. Why Conrad?

Conrad finally rips their gaze and looks to the ground. The silence is penetrating him. He's not prepared to be in this situation. Now that he's facing reality, he doesn't know what to do.

A single tear pours down Conrad's face. He gets up and turns away from Wolfram. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Wolfram's jaw drops at Conrad's voice. He bites his lip. "Are you…" Crying?

Just as Conrad's about to leave the tent, Wolfram grabs his sleeve. He rephrases what he was about to say. "Are you serious?"

Conrad turns to Wolfram, searching his eyes for something. The blond looks unsure. "Yes," Conrad replies.

Wolfram draws in a sharp breath, his thoughts still off balance. "Well, I don't have a reply, right now, but... maybe I'll have one… later."

Knowing he can't embarrass himself any further, Conrad pulls Wolfram into a hug. "I'll wait."

Wolfram bites his lip, starting to tremble. After a moment's hesitation, he points out. "You were right, earlier. It is cold. I guess I wouldn't mind sleeping with you tonight. We can us one blanket to lay on and one to cover us." After all, he wants to know more about these feelings of his surfacing.

Conrad hugs Wolfram tighter. "Okay."

After a moment, they lay down a blanket and pull the other one on top of them. Conrad's arms are secure around his little brother. Said brother leans up and captures his lips.

There's a spark. The brunet's surprised at first, but he reciprocates. He doesn't deepen the kiss, however, unsure on how far he's allowed to go.

Wolfram kisses him fuller, running his tongue along Conrad's bottom lip. Conrad grunts in surprise. He hesitantly slides his tongue inside Wolfram's mouth. Being experienced, he knows just the right places to poke at with his tongue. Wolfram hums in satisfaction, but then pulls away.

"Show me how much you love me," Wolfram commands.

Conrad's heart beats faster. So when he said "sleeping with" him, he meant…

The older of the two climbs on top of the younger, softly pushing him from his side onto his back. He attacks Wolfram's neck with a series of kisses, undoing his uniform as he does so. With Wolfram's chest touching the air, Conrad sheds his kisses downwards. Both heartrates increase. Once his mouth touches Wolfram's nipple, his kiss turns into a lick, and then a suck. His suction is at a maximum as he pulls back, earning a whimpering moan from his beloved. Conrad bites down softly and gently drags his teeth off the bud, causing Wolfram to lace his fingers into his hair and pull.

Conrad never knew there could be pleasure in the pulling of hair until now. He goes further down Wolfram's body, moving his clothes out of the way as he sheds a trail of kisses downward, until he reaches Wolfram's naval. Then he pulls at his pants, and Wolfram helps him move them down to his knees. Conrad sucks at Wolfram's hardening manhood through his underwear. The blond pulls harder at his brunet locks.

_It feels so incredible to finally be with him like this,_ Conrad thinks. _He feels so soft, so warm – and he's getting hotter. And he tastes like salty roses._

The older of the two is quite enjoying himself, sliding his mouth back and forth along Wolfram's cock, but Wolfram wants more. He releases Conrad's hair to tug at his own underwear, pulling it down to uncover his hard-on.

Conrad smirks, suddenly confident at Wolfram's eagerness. He pokes his tongue at the base of the organ, sliding it up all the way to the tip, and then back down. Wolfram helplessly lets out the words he's been aching to say since their endeavors started. "M-more!"

The older brother obliges, taking the whole erection into his mouth, even as it slides down his throat. Wolfram releases a throaty, relieved groan. Then Conrad starts to suck, and slide his mouth tightly up and down the throbbing appendage. He's careful not to use any teeth.

Wolfram's hands are gripping brown hair again, pulling harder and harder as he's pushed closer to the edge.

Conrad's mouth leaves Wolfram's aroused organ and the younger complains with a whimper. But Conrad knows what he's doing. His fingers move to the head of Wolfram's dick and massage it, covering his fingers in pre-cum. Once his fingers are slick, he prods one into his little brother's entrance.

_It's so tight_. "Relax," Conrad insists, his voice soothing. Wolfram tries.

The brunet feels a different texture, and suddenly Wolfram cries out in pleasure, hands pulling at his hair again. Smirking in triumph, Conrad jabs his finger hard into the newly found texture, all the while putting his mouth back on the end of Wolfram's leaking member. Wolfram stifles a scream, his vision going red. The blond erupts in Conrad's mouth.

* * *

Outside, cuddled up by the fire, are Yuuri and Murata. They'd have to be deaf not to know what's going on in that tent, and it's been a little uncomfortable for both of them.

"Are they..." Murata finally speaks up.

Yuuri swallows, his mouth dry. "Yep. I came to Conrad for advice on us and he told me he had a situation where he was in love with his brother... This camping trip was meant to get us two pairs together, but I didn't think it would go this well..."

Murata thinks about Yuuri's nervous, slightly rough voice. He's sitting in between Yuuri's legs, so if he backs up a little... _Oh my god - he's hard._

The former Great Sage turns his head back, reaching his hand up to turn Yuuri's head so they can kiss. Yuuri flushes as their lips meet.

"Maybe we should be doing what they're doing," Murata suggests in a whisper.

Yuuri tenses, embarrassed. "I-I've never done anything like that and, um…"

Murata shifts, turning around completely in his lover's lap. His eyes bear into Yuuri's, dark with seduction. Yuuri gulps, his face hot.

"Don't you trust me enough to have sex with me?" One hand cups the king's cheek, and the other is placed on his lap, purposely close to his buldge but not directly touching it.

Yuuri tries to keep his breaths even. "It's not that I don't trust you," Yuuri explains. Murata's hand on the maoh's lap moves to his cloaked manhood, kneading it softly. The king gasps, and gnaws at his lip. He grabs Murata's wrist, but doesn't have the will to pull it away from his crotch. "It's that… Umm…" He continues, his voice course and his mind distracted.

Murata kneads harder. "What is it?" he purrs.

"God," is all that Yuuri can think to say. His mind is hazy with lust and pleasure.

Murata smirks. Now, instead of massaging, he presses his hand between Yuuri's legs and slides it up and down his penis, his grip on it firm and rough.

Yuuri grabs Murata's shirt, burying his face in his chest. Murata notices how terrible the teen is at quelling noises of pleasure. It doesn't help his already tight pants, but then he reminds himself that Yuuri's situation must be worse, especially if he lets him soil himself.

Yuuri is completely debauched, his entire body tingling and aching with ecstasy. It doesn't take long for him to reach his climax, soon panting with all his weight on his lover. He basks in the afterglow of their activities.

Murata puts his arms around Yuuri, holding him close. He kisses the king's neck.

Yuuri pulls back, having basically caught his breath, and locks their lips. There's a hot brushing of tongues, followed by the nibbling of Yuuri's lip.

Yuuri backs up for a second, shaking his head. "No biting."

Murata smiles, though he feels like pouting. "Pain can turn pleasure into ecstasy if you let it."

After a short pause, the maoh dives down and sinks his teeth into Murata's neck, who in turn moans. Appreciating the reaction, he bites harder. Murata grabs the back of Yuuri's shirt, pulling. Yuuri sucks until he senses the vague taste of iron. He pulls back to look at his mark. His gaze swifts to Murata's face, which is breathless from pleasure.

"You're such a masochist," the king points out, honestly surprised.

Murata just pouts, disappointed that Yuuri stopped. He unbuttons his shirt and rolls down onto his back, careful to keep a fair distance away from the fire. He puts one hand on his chest and slides it over his breast, exposing more skin. "Take me," he practically begs.

Yuuri's cock swells. He dives in head first to attack the bare nipple like he did Murata's neck. The former sage cries out in pleasure. He does the same thing with his other nipple, and then on random parts of his chest. Eventually, Murata's whole torso is covered in love bites.

As the maoh bites into the flesh just above Murata's hip, Murata groans, this time in frustration. "Yuuri, I want more…"

Yuuri's erection throbs at the mention of his given name, especially because of the tone of voice it was said in. He hesitantly messes with the zipper of Murata's pants, causing him to thrust his hips upward.

"Hurry," he seethes, but in a desperate way more than a violent way.

Pretty soon Murata's scrotum stands tall, on full display. Yuuri studies it. As much as he hates to admit it, he's never seen anything more appetizing. He never would have thought, a year ago, that he'd feel anything other than disgust or indifference, looking at a penis, but here it is, erect in its tempting glory. And it's _Murata's_, which makes it that much better.

He wraps his fingers around it and pumps it slowly. He looks up at Murata's face and suddenly feels like his pants couldn't be any tighter. Murata's eyes plead, "Please, Yuuri, more!"

He slides his hand across the shaft faster and faster, and Murata's cries grow louder. "Yuuri!" he calls out.

He's done this a hundred times with himself, so it's not hard to please his lover. Pretty soon Murata's cum shoots into the air and splatters all over them both.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Whichever, I love input! By the way, change of plans, there'll be one more chapter, so look forward to that :) **


	3. The Discussion

**Warning: Yaoi, incest**

**This is really the last chapter, this time, I swear! I just need to settle some loose ends. And lucky you, there's another lemon in this chapter, but I won't tell you if it's Murata/Yuuri or Conrad/Wolfram. Read on if you want to find out :D**

**Conrad's POV**

Glancing around, I take in my surroundings, particularly the blond in my arms. I exhale in disbelief. I thought I was going crazy, but I think last night may have actually happened. Wolfram and I…

After I was finished giving head to him, he returned the favour; but when I suggested we go further, he declined. However, I was still able to have oral sex with him, and sleep with him in my arms. It's like I'm in an alternate reality, where everything magically turns out well. Am I really getting my happy ending?

Wolfram stirs in his sleep. I caress his cheek, wiping his hair off of his face. His eyes flutter open.

After a moment, his expression contorts with worry and regret. Not what I was hoping for, but let's just see what he has to say.

The blond pushes my hand away from his face and sits up. I mimic the latter action. He closes his eyes to think for a little while, before suggesting, "Let's forget about last night."

My heart clenches. "Why?"

Wolfram shakes his head, standing up and gathering his belongings. "If you don't know why then there's something seriously wrong with you."

I take a deep breath in attempt to calm myself. "Why would you let it happen in the first place, then?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes. "Let what happen? Stop making stuff up in your head, it's not healthy."

I hold my breath, my heart stinging. Why does he have to act like this? It's because he's Wolfram, of course… I guess it would be asking too much to have the flaws in his personality be erased. I love his flaws as much as I love him, but they sure are difficult to deal with.

Letting out a small sigh, I drop back down into my pillow. Maybe confessing was a bad idea.

**Wolfram's POV**

This is so wrong. I... with Conrad... What the fuck was I thinking! That's right, I wasn't. I did that with my own brother!

I toss my stuff over my shoulder and exit the tent, refusing to look at him. What would the rest of our family think? _'Oh, by the way, Mom, brother and I are had oral sex.'_ What mother wants to hear that?!

I rub my left cheek. He slapped me. My own brother fucking proposed to me. It's so wrong, I can't believe I gave in to his _perverted ways_. I don't think I'll ever live this down.

The former Great Sage is by the fire. His neck is covered in tiny bruises. I glare at them when I realize what they are.

That's it, maybe I was too distraught from Yuuri breaking off the engagement. That would make sense.

His Highness catches my scowl. "You know, you shouldn't be one to judge, you started before we did."

I choke. What did he say? He... he _heard!_ Oh dear grave, wherever you may be, I almost welcome you now.

"If you tell a soul," I growl, "Someone's throat is going to be slit."

**Conrad's POV**

It's been three weeks since the camping trip, and Wolfram and I haven't spoken a word to each other since. The two of us are currently in the same room, because we have to be. Yuuri wants to visit Caloria.

Wolfram rolls his eyes. "We're not engaged anymore, I don't have any obligation to come with you."

The king's eyes narrow slightly. "Well I'm your king and I order you to come with me. I'm sorry I left you, but at least I pushed you towards someone else."

I don't think I like where this is going...

Wolfram growls through clenched teeth, "The past is behind me, _Your Majesty._ I'm happy to accompany you as long as _he_ doesn't come along."

He doesn't even point at me, but everyone knows who he's talking about. My heart aches.

"As the moah, I command the both of you to escort me, and to _get along_. This is ridiculous! Just make up, already!"

I bow to Yuuri. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. It's my fault, and I don't think he will be willing to forgive me."

"You guys just need to talk it out so you understand each other. You two can't leave this room until you're made up!" Just like that, King Yuuri exits the room and slams the door shut behind him.

I look over at my unrequited love. He doesn't look back, simply glaring at a plant and sitting down in a chair.

I inhale slowly before addressing him. "Wolfram..."

He doesn't respond.

"Didn't you say we would forget it ever happened?"

His fair face is dropped into his hands. "He can't keep us in here forever," he murmurs. I can't pinpoint what his expression indicates. What is going on in his head? He seems almost... depressed?

"This is our stubborn king we're talking about," I remind him. "I doubt he'll give in any time soon."

There's no response. Wolfram just continues gazing blankly at the plant in front of him.

I heave a sigh, kneeling down beside him. I look up at him with worried eyes. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

Our eyes meet for a split second, before the prince averts his gaze, his face tinting pink. I can see his jaws tighten. Is he that angry at me?

The pain in my chest increases. I absentmindedly lean my forehead onto his knee. By the time I realize what I'm doing, I've already spent moments in this position. _Is he not opposed to it?_ I wonder. Soon, I succumb to the warm feeling in my heart that his touch gives me, and keep my head in place.

Eventually, he pushes my head away from him, but he doesn't use much force. He finally speaks up, his voice blunt. "It's not right... What we did shouldn't have been done between brothers. What would our mother do if she found out? What about Gwendal? It's sick. We're both sick."

I clench my fists with anxiety, searching my mind for a way to help him. "It wasn't you, it was all me. It's not your fault."

Wolfram grabs the fabric of his pants at the knees. His eyes shift to the side opposite to me, but soon they look directly at me. "I hate you," he mutters, his voice monotonous. His eyes show no emotion.

My eyebrows furrow before he continues, "I hate you because I love you too much... and it's wrong..."

No one has ever tugged at my heart like this man. I can't help it, I reach up and caress his cheek. "Why is it wrong? Who decided it was wrong in the first place?"

He looks at me with sorrowful eyes. "Because we're family, this isn't how family..."

He stops when I arise and start closing the space in between us. Just as our lips are about to touch, he backs up his head. "Why are you making it harder for the both of us?" His voice is quivering. This is the first time I've felt this strong of a desire to comfort someone.

"I love you, Wolfram," I mumble. "I would give up everything to be with you, even if our family ends up hating us for it."  
Teary eyes look down at me, half-lidded. His lips part ever-so-slightly, and in my mind they itch for me to kiss them. But I have to resist.

He closes his eyes. "Well, then you should take into account that I'd lose my family, too." Emerald orbs open back up and look me straight in the eye. "If you love me than you don't want me to suffer through that."

"If it's really what you want, I won't make any more moves on you. I wouldn't have let what happened at the camping trip happen if I knew you were going to regret it; or that you would avoid me like this… So let's just dismiss our memories and be like we used to be, or we'll never get out of this room."

Tears in glazed emerald eyes threaten to fall. "I can't help but avoid you, you idiot! The thing is, I-" His words get caught up in his throat for a second. His face is scarlet. "I want... to be with you. The thing is, though, that if we get caught, our lives are over."

So he's like this because he can't make up his mind. "Maybe we won't get caught," I offer. "Even if we do, maybe they won't mind. No one who already knows cares, so who's to say that everyone else that matters won't be just as accepting?"

"We can't place our bets on that," Wolfram argues, his voice quiet.

Succumbing to my desires, I lean forward and take his lips with my own. Familiar tingling sensations return to my mouth. When we part, I close my eyes and lean my forehead against his. "No one more needs to know unless we get caught, and I won't let that happen."

I feel him nod. "Okay..."

**Fin.**


End file.
